


Heart Stopping Surprise

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: It’s been one full year since the love of your life died. It’s been one full year since a part of you has died. How will you ever manage to move on?





	Heart Stopping Surprise

It’s been a year.

It’s been a long and rough year for you, Dean, and the people you loved. You lost the love of your life and Dean lost his brother. You knew that hunting wasn’t going to be easy and death was part of the hunting package. Who knew that Sam would be the one to die at the hands of a monster? When everyone heard the word ‘Winchester’ they knew that it meant bravery, sacrifice, and honor. That word meant good, it meant to experience. So why did Sam die?

You weren’t on that hunt and you never asked Dean how he died. You could barely contain the thought that Sam, your long-term boyfriend of 4 years, was now gone. You shut yourself off from the world. You drank your body weight almost every day to drown the pain out. Your other half was gone and a big part of you was missing. When Sam died, your heart went with him. You had a hard time eating, sleeping, doing everyday chores, and being there for Dean. For the longest time, you remember ignoring Dean because when you looked at him, you saw a part of Sam.

Dean was hurting as much as you were, if not more and you weren’t there for him. You saw the damage you did to yourself and to Dean. Of course, you tried finding a way to bring him back. You’ve tried selling your soul but no demon would make a deal. No demon would take Dean’s soul again. You guess after you sold your soul and came back, they didn’t want it again. You couldn’t burn the body because there was a small possibility that you would bring Sam back. There was a small sliver of hope you held onto each and every day that dragged on.

You knew that this life would eventually lead to your death and you accepted that. You just didn’t figure that day would come so soon. You also figured out that in order to heal, you needed Dean and you needed Cas and you needed the people you love. They were suffering alongside you and you couldn’t do this alone. The pain was just too great. So, with time, you began to open up to Dean and began to help him through his problems and yours. Yes, you were still in great pain but at least you weren’t alone. You didn’t think you could ever move onto another man. You loved Sam too much to do that to him even though he wasn’t with you anymore.

“Come on, Y/N, just come out with us,” Dean said, leaning against your door frame.

“No thanks, you go have fun.” You sighed, pulling Sam’s covers up to your nose. They still smelled like him. You were trying to move on but you always wore something of Sam’s. You felt safer that way.

“Y/N, it won’t be the same without you. Plus, you haven’t left his room in a few days. You need to get out and be around other people. You can still wear one of his shirts if you want.” Dean suggested. For someone who lost their brother a year ago, he seemed perfectly fine.

“Dean, are you okay?” You asked, narrowing your eyes.

“Yeah, why?” He shrugged.

“You seem awfully fine. Sam died a year ago and you seem to have everything together. When he fell into the cage, you were a goner. You spent your whole life protecting him and you seem okay. Same thing with Cas. Is something going on?” You asked. You suspected something was just based on their behavior. They’ve been spending more and more time away from the Bunker and you could tell they were keeping secrets from you.

“Nothing is going on. Look, yes, I am very sad Sam is gone. Okay? He was my brother and that will never change. But on that note, I can’t keep spending my life in sorrow. I can either drink my life away or I can move on and I chose to move on. Sam will never be gone, I know this for sure. Now, will you move on with me?” Dean said, trying to make you feel better. He was right, this isn’t what Sam would have wanted for you. If he could see you now, he would smack your head and tell you to get it together.

“You’re right.” You sighed, getting up and walking to the closet.

“Damn straight I’m right,” Dean said with a small smile.

“Okay, give me 10 minutes and I’ll meet you by Baby.” You said, looking at him. He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. You turned to Sam’s shirts, hanging in the closet and grabbed a plaid one, putting it to your lips. Every once in a while, you would completely break down and this was one of those times. You got tears and let them fall freely, your head filled with the bittersweet memories of him. You let yourself have this moment of weakness before getting it together and wiping your tears. You got dressed in the closet, wearing shorts and one of his shirts. You refused to wash his clothes, fearing the smell of him would go away. You kept his sheets still on the bed and would sometimes sleep in your own bed so that his scent wouldn’t leave his own bed.

You met Dean by the car and already saw Cas and Charlie in the back. You gave them a soft smile and got beside Dean.

“Alright, I thought we should go to an amusement park. You know, meet new people, get our minds off things, and just have a good time for a while.” Charlie said.

“Not a bad idea,” Dean said, starting the car. You looked at Dean to see him smiling and looked at Charlie to see her smiling as well.

“Okay, what is going on? You two are unbelievably happy. Now, Charlie, that’s normal for you but Dean, I know you better than you think.” You said, crossing your arms.

“Y/N, would you drop it? I already told you everything earlier.” Dean sighed, speeding down the road.

“Okay, fine.” You said, dropping it for the moment. You would definitely come back to that later. It didn’t take long for Dean to get to the amusement park that was in downtown Lebanon. You got out, walking over to the ticket booth. You weren’t planning on coming out so you didn’t have any money with you. That wasn’t a problem because Dean was the one to pay for you, Cas, and Charlie. You grabbed your ticket and walked inside, seeing the happy faces of everyone that passed you by. You so wished you could be this happy but you couldn’t find it in yourself to smile.

It sucked, honestly, because before Sam died, you were the happiest person alive. You were so friendly and always energetic. But now, you could barely find the energy to breathe. You wished you could go back to the old you but without that missing piece, you couldn’t get there.

“Smile, Y/N, have a little fun,” Charlie said, nudging your side.

“Trust me, I would if I could.” You said, looking away from her. You and your friends went on a couple of rides but for the most part, you stayed on the ground because you didn’t feel like being in the air for long periods of time. You were glad that Dean, Cas, and Charlie found happiness. You were glad that they were enjoying themselves but you just couldn’t find that for yourself. As much as you tried not to be, you were still heartbroken. Not even a day at the amusement park would make you feel better. Seeing all these happy couples reminded you that you weren’t.

“Y/N, I’m sorry you lost Sam. But living your life like this won’t make it better.” You looked next to you and saw Cas there.

“How do you know how I feel? No offense, Cas, but you don’t really work well with human emotions. Sam was my other half. He was my soulmate and now he’s gone and I won’t ever be the same no matter how hard you or Dean try to change me.” You sighed, getting up and walking away. You didn’t go far because Dean was tucking you under his arm and pulling you close to him. You saw Charlie holding up a camera and she smiled at you like she knew something you didn’t.

“Dean, what are you doing?” You tried to pull away but Dean tightened his grip on you. He was much stronger and you weren’t really putting up much of a fight.

“Picture time.” He simply said.

“Dean, you hate your picture being taken.” You looked at Charlie who scolded you.

“Y/N, just smile. Pretend that you don’t want to blow your brains out.” She held up an old Polaroid camera. You loved that she still used those kinds of things. It wasn’t used much anymore and that is why it made these moments more precious.

“Fine.” You leaned into Dean’s side and gave her your best smile. To someone who was to look at this picture later, they would probably think you were having the time of your life. Charlie snapped the picture and then waited for the picture to come out. She took it out and fanned it, before smiling at you.

“Look at it. It’s awesome.” You walked over to her and took the picture, looking at it with a sigh. Your world froze at what she presented to you. There Dean was, smiling like he was the happiest man alive. Then, there was you, smiling wide, holding all your secrets just behind it. But then there was Sam right behind you and he was smiling down at you like you were the only woman in the world. You immediately got tears, thinking that Charlie rigged the camera somehow. You looked at her and she nodded, stepping back from you.

“Dean, if this is some sick joke…” You said, turning around. The picture fluttered out of your hand as you stared into the same soft, hazel eyes you never thought of seeing again. It was like every person around you drifted away and you could only focus on the tall man in front of you. This was too good to be true. You lived in a world where monsters can take on forms of your loved ones. You knew Sam wasn’t back from the dead. No one would help you so who would bring him back? You reached behind you and grabbed your knife from your jeans.

“No, Y/N, this is really him. Trust me, I already checked everything. Cas and Charlie were there with me.” Dean said, taking the knife from your hand. Sam has yet to say a word to you and you have yet to say a word to him.

“He’s real? That’s Sam?” You whispered, letting a few tears escape as you kept your eyes on the most beautiful man who ever walked this earth.

“I’m me,” Sam spoke first, giving you a dimpled smile. Time seemed to slow down and before you knew it, you were running at him. You jumped into his arms, wrapping your limbs around his neck and waist. At the first touch, you let out a loud sob, crying into his neck. It’s been too damn long since you felt his touch. His big hands circled your waist, easily holding you up. He stroked your hair, whispering sweet nothings in your ear. You couldn’t stop crying, holding onto him tighter as if he was going to go away as soon as you let go of him. You had no idea how he was back but if Dean said he was really your Sam, then you believed him.

Dean loved to play pranks on you but he wasn’t this mean. You pulled away and Sam was about to say something but you shut him up by pressing your lips to his. You kissed him, desperate to feel his lips, to feel his love. He kissed you back without question, letting you have this moment. You didn’t want to pull away but you had to and that is when Sam decided to speak to you first.

“God, you have no idea how much I missed you.” He smiled, staring into your eyes.

“I can guess.” You smiled, the tears not easing up. He reached on hand up and wiped your tears away but you didn’t want to let go of him.

“Don’t ever do that to me again. Don’t you ever leave me again. I can’t handle it a second time.” You said, crying softly.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on going anywhere. You’re right where I want to be.” He said, kissing you one more time. This time, you let the kiss get deeper and you clawed at his back, desperate to feel his skin under your hands.

“Before you guys devour each other in the middle of the park, here. Not a scratch on her, Sammy.” Dean said, interrupting you and Sam. He held out his keys and Sam took them, rolling his eyes.

“Some things never change, Dean.” He chuckled, letting you down on your feet.

“Welcome back, Sam,” Charlie said, smiling as she waved at him.

“Let’s go. I think we should make up for lost time.” Sam said, grabbing your hand. You let out a teary laugh and nodded, tightening your grip on his hand. You didn’t know how he was back or who brought him back but this only proved your point.

Sam was your soulmate and nothing can keep two people apart.

Not even in death.


End file.
